


Jealousy

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Hangyul, Canon Compliant, Dom Cho Seungyoun, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sub Drop, Sub Lee Hangyul, Top Cho Seungyoun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Hangyul didn't know what disaster might come from that one clip. As if he forgets how possessive his boyfriend could be...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 39





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> hai.  
> pwp.  
> haha...  
> rasanya kaya lama banget gak nulis pwp padahal aku yakin kayanya aku pernah bikin lmao.  
> this piece was wrote impulsively after seeing Hangyul twerking this morning (udah gila lee hangyul)  
> anyway, i miss seungyul.
> 
> also, baca tagnya sekali lagi ya. please. baca lagi.  
> thank you!

Hangyul tak berpikir apa - apa ketika ia menyelesaikan jadwal hari ini dengan cepat dan semangat untuk menutup hari dengan mampir ke rumah kekasihnya. Sambil membawa buah tangan, Hangyul memencet bel di unit apartemen Seungyoun yang ia tinggali bersama sang mama. Selang semenit, pintu terbuka. Namun tak ada kalimat sapa maupun peluk gemas yang biasa ia dapatkan ketika mengunjungi tempat itu. Hangyul terheran, namun memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya.

Hangyul melangkah masuk dan menemui mama Seungyoun yang sudah rapi seolah hendak pergi ke luar.

“Eh? Mama mau pergi?” tanya Hangyul.

“Iya sayang. Mau ketemu sama adik mama. Mungkin juga _nginep_. Kamu nanti pulang?”

“Kayanya sih iya, ma. Besok Hangyul ada _schedule_.”

“Oh yaudah kalo gitu. Tumben itu anak mama gak berisik dari pagi. Kayanya lagi _badmood_. Sabar - sabarin ya, Hangyul.”

“Hahahaha udah sabar banget kok ma, tenang aja. Oh iya, ini Hangyul bawain buah, Hangyul cuci terus masukin kulkas ya ma?”

“Aduh, makasih banyak ya Hangyul. Sayang banget mama pergi malam ini kita jadi gak bisa ngobrol. Ketemu lagi nanti ya nak. Mama pergi dulu. Sampein buat anak mama ya?”

“Hehe siap ma. Hati - hati ya!”

Dan dengan sekejap Hangyul dihinggap senyap. Ternyata memang bukan sekedar prasangka saja kalau kekasihnya itu sedang dilanda sesuatu yang ia belum tahu apa. Dengan misi meluluhkan ego Seungyoun, Hangyul berjalan masuk ke kamar lelakinya tanpa diundang. Membawa nampan berisikan air putih, apel yang sudah dikupas, dan semangkok kecil madu.

“Seungyoun,” 

Panggilan Hangyul tak dibalas. Yang dipanggil namanya hanya memberi balas tatap sekejap lalu kembali melesak ke dalam tumpukan bantal. Membuat Hangyul memutar bola mata dan menaruh nampan di meja lampu samping tempat tidur Seungyoun. Ia dudukkan diri di pinggir kasur dan mendaratkan tangan di bahu lelaki dewasa itu.

“Kamu kenapa sih? Aku _chat_ tadi responnya kurang enak. Aku dateng dicuekkin. Ada apa?”

Masih tak ada balasan. Hangyulpun masih mencoba sabar.

“Aku bawa apel sama madu itu loh. Cemilan kesukaan kamu. Apa mau aku bikinin air madu lemon juga? Kamu ada sakit yang dirasa?”

Seungyoun tak bergeming. Sementara Hangyul mulai mendekati ambang kesabarannya.

“Aku ada salah ya? Kamu kalo diem aku gatau salahku apa, Seungyoun.”

  
  
  


“Seungyoun?”

  
  
  


“Seungyoun!”

  
  
  


“Kamu hari ini aneh banget. Respon kamu sama sekali gak ada yang bikin enak. Kalo kamu diem dikira aku bisa tau? Kamu kalo lagi males sama aku bilang. Biar aku gak usah muncul di depan kamu. Tau gitu mama pergi tadi aku ikut turun terus pulang.”

  
  


“Yaudah aku pulang. Aku masih nunggu kamu mau ngomong ya. Oh dan kalo kamu belom tau, aku sekarang cuma pegang ponsel di jam tertentu. Jangan dikira aku cuekkin kamu balik karena ponsel aku dipegang _Woojin hyung_ sekarang.”

“Aku pulang, Seungyoun.”

Hangyul tahu ia berhutang janji pada mama untuk sabar menghadapi Cho Seungyoun. Tapi hari ini jadwalnya cukup padat. Diantara peraturan yang ketat, Hangyul menyempatkan waktu untuk menghubungi kekasihnya terlepas dari balasan Seungyoun yang membuat beban pikirannya bertambah sepanjang hari. Walau dikejar waktu untuk istirahat, Hangyul tetap menyempatkan datang kemari berharap ia bisa membantu Seungyoun setidaknya bahagia karenanya malam ini.

Tapi semua usaha terasa sia - sia ketika lelaki yang sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasih Hangyul selama satu tahun lebih itu tak nampak bahagia melihatnya. Hangyul sedih. Sangat. Tapi mungkin memang hari ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Hangyul sudah memasang kedua alas kakinya ketika tiba - tiba ada lengan yang menangkupnya dalam pelukan. 

“Jangan pulang,” adalah kalimat pertama yang Seungyoun sampaikan secara lisan padanya hari ini. 

Hangyul memejamkan mata. Sedikit merasa lega gertakannya kali ini berhasil. Yang mana berarti, masalah di antara mereka tidak seserius itu. Susah payah Hangyul mempertahankan muka sedihnya ketika Seungyoun memutar tubuhnya agar mereka saling menghadap.

“Jangan pulang. _You owe me an explanation_.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Udah tau salahnya dimana?”

“U-udah…”

“Udah apa?”

“U..Udah.. Seungyounie _hyung_.”

“Apa sekali lagi?”

“S-Seungyounie _hyung_.”

  
  


Suara yang timbul dari cambuk yang bertemu dengan kulit berulang kali memenuhi gendang telinga Seungyoun dan Hangyul berulang kali. Warna kulit Hangyul yang perlahan kemerahan membuat Seungyoun kehilangan kewarasannya secara perlahan pula. Sedangkan Hangyul sudah kewalahan menahan gelenyar nikmat. Membuatnya gemetar dan berulang kali memanggil nama Seungyoun.

“ _H-hhh-hyung..ah-- ah.. Ena- ahh--”_

Seungyoun mengehentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membelai lembut kedua belah pantat Hangyul sambil membisikkan kalimat penenang pada telinga kekasihnya agar lelaki itu tak terlalu jatuh pada _subspace_ nya. 

“ _What color are you, baby?”_

“ _Y-yellow.”_

Mendengar jawaban Hangyul, perlahan Seungyoun menghadapkan Hangyul padanya. Untuk ia buahi ciuman dan lumatan lembut yang menenangkan. Hangyul terlena pada sentuhan Seungyoun. Ia hanya mampu mengikuti alur yang Seungyoun beri. Pelan - pelan Hangyul mulai _sadar_. Kalau ia tak tertidur pada bantal namun lengan kiri Seungyoun yang kini sudah jauh lebih bervolume akibat dari kegiatan olahraga yang rutin Seungyoun jalani. Hangyul merasakan kehangatan di dalam dada ketika menyadari bagaimana kekasihnya itu membekap dirinya pada pelukan teraman yang pernah Hangyul rasakan. Bagaimana tangan kanan Seungyoun terlampir dan sampai di bahunya yang terbuka.

Hangyul mendongakan kepala hanya untuk bertemu dengan tatap Seungyoun yang penuh nafsu. Enggan membuang banyak waktu, Hangyul meraup kedua belah bibir Seungyoun untuk dihisap sama kuatnya dengan remasan Seungyoun pada pantatnya yang kemerahan. Decakan yang menguasai heningnya kamar Seungyoun hanya membuat birahi Hangyul semakin menjadi. Dengan bersemangat Hangyul tunggangi badan Seungyoun. Mencoba mendominasi pertukaran ludah yang sedang terjadi antara ia dan Seungyoun.

Ada secuil rasa manis madu yang berhasil Hangyul cecap ketika lidahnya makin melesak ke dalam rongga mulut Seungyoun. Menelusuri lamat - lamat yang ada di dalamnya. Lidah yang makin berkelit hanya membuat kejantanan milik Hangyul _basah_.

Kuning yang Hangyul lihat tadi berubah menjadi hijau secepat Seungyoun yang membalikkan posisi mereka di atas kasur. Dalam sekali tarikan, kaos putih polos milik Hangyul sudah jatuh ke lantai. Hangyul bebas dari helaian kain. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seungyoun yang masih lekat dengan piyamanya.

Kungkungan yang Seungyoun beri pada Hangyul memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi lelaki yang kini berbalas pandang pada kekasihnya. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap, namun kelopak mata Hangyul yang menutup secara perlahan, dibarengi dengan gigitan bibir itu sudah cukup menjadi pertanda bagi Seungyoun untuk tak menunda permainan intinya lebih lama.

Tapi kalau mengingat alasan mengapa Hangyul mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini darinya, hanya membuat Seungyoun makin ingin membuat Hangyul tersiksa. Tak peduli sekarang jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih. Tak peduli Hangyul yang mengingatkan kalau ia punya jadwal esok hari.

Seungyoun peduli setan.

Sama halnya dengan Hangyul yang tak peduli padanya. Yang sudah bertindak sesuka hati. Ketika lelaki ini, lelaki yang kini terengah kenikmatan atas perlakuan Seungyoun pada penisnya yang menegang, memamerkan aset terindah miliknya di depan publik. Terlebih di akun _youtube_ seorang _youtuber_ terkenal. Hangyul nampak peduli setan tentang _hukuman_ yang bisa ia dapatkan dari perilakunya itu. Hangyul nampak peduli setan pada perasaan Seungyoun yang harus menonton itu melalui ponselnya tadi pagi di detik ia membuka mata.

Lidah Seungyoun makin menjulur ketika berjelajah di atas tubuh Hangyul. Keduanya sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Membuat Seungyoun baru menyadari badan Hangyul yang semakin _jadi_. Entah karena memang usianya yang makin matang, atau Hangyul saja yang selalu begitu menggairahkan.

Sedangkan Hangyul yang sudah diberi larangan untuk berbicara hanya mampu menutup dan membuka mata pertanda nikmat tak tertahan. Ada begitu banyak sumpah serapah dan perintah yang sebenarnya ingin Hangyul utarakan ketika yang Seungyoun lakukan hanyalah menyentuh ujung penisnya dengan pucuk lidahnya yang meruncing. Hangyul bersumpah ia bisa gila.

Kedua lengannya yang terikat pada _headboard_ sama sekali tak membantu. Begitu gatal tangan Hangyul untuk menjambak rambut Seungyoun agar lelaki itu melakukan _blowjob_ nya dengan sempurna seperti biasanya. Tapi Hangyul kelewat tahu diri. Maka ia hanya bisa bertarung pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memaksa penisnya masuk dengan utuh ke dalam mulut Seungyoun.

Seungyoun terlihat begitu menikmati siksa yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya. Mengetahui seberapa berisik Hangyul ketika bermain dan harus dipaksa diam adalah hal yang sesungguhnya mengganggu dirinya juga.

Tapi Seungyoun tak bisa berkilah kalau ia puas berhasil membuat Hangyul kesal malam ini.

“Ampun! Am- _ah-_ ampun _hyung_ . Ha- _hhh_.. Hangyul gak kuat…”

Seungyoun duduk tegak untuk berpandangan dengan Hangyul.

“Ampun? Yakin?”

Kepala Hangyul mengangguk keras.

“Janji gak diulangin lagi?”

“Janji.”

“Bener?”

“Iya.”

“Panggil aku apa?”

“ _H..hyung…”_

Dan dengan begitu saja leher Hangyul diserbu.

“Aku selalu suka kalo kamu panggil aku begitu. _It makes you look cuter._ ”

Leher kiri Hangyul sudah basah oleh liur Seungyoun. Lidah dan bibir Seungyoun yang lembut membelai ceruk leher Hangyul. Membuat desahan makin tak tertahankan. Seungyoun selalu tahu bagaimana menggunakan mulutnya.

Punggung yang berotot itu meliuk di hadapan Hangyul. Cokelat yang terpancar dari redupnya lampu tidur kamar Seungyoun menambah kesan seksi dan membuat libido Hangyul _meledak_.

Seungyoun _really takes his time while exploring Hangyul’s body. And Hangyul doesn’t know whether he should be mad or grateful_. Semua stimulus yang Seungyoun lakukan secara perlahan sejujurnya membuat permainan mereka menjadi lebih mendebarkan. 

“ _Suck me, baby,”_ ucap Seungyoun dengan suara seraknya.

Seungyoun memberi perintah tanpa ada pertanda bahwa ia akan membuka ikatan di tangan Hangyul. Maka Hangyul bersusah payah mendudukan diri dan bersandar di _headboard_ kasur Seungyoun.

Kini pemuda itu dihadapkan pada kain satin yang jatuh di badan Seungyoun dengan sempurna. Hanya saja kini memiliki tenda di pusat tubuhnya akibat dari ereksi Seungyoun.

Hangyul ingin merutuk siapapun yang membuat detik terasa jauh lebih lambat saat ini. Ia yang harus duduk menyaksikan kekasihnya menelanjangi diri. Melihat bagaimana kain itu meninggalkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Memperlihatkan kulit putih susu dengan penis tegak kemerahan menantang gravitasi. Mendadak liur memenuhi mulut Hangyul. Membuatnya nampak jelas menelan ludah di hadapan penis kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Seungyoun secara perlahan mendekatkan pusat ereksinya pada mulut Hangyul. Dengan suka hati Hangyul membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyambut penis itu. 

_It feels like something was belong there the moment Seungyoun put his manhood on Hangyul’s mouth. It feels familiar. It makes both of their heart beating two times faster than usual_.

Desahan pertama lolos dari bibir Seungyoun. Membuat anal Hangyul tiba - tiba hampa dan rindu sentuhan kekasihnya.

“Kamu bisa lebih dalem dari ini, sayang. Ayo.”

Kalau boleh jujur Hangyul rasanya sudah mau mengeluarkan makan malamnya yang ia habiskan dengan adik - adiknya tadi. Matanya tergenang air akibar dari dorongan penis Seungyoun. Entah karena mereka yang sudah lama tak berhubungan intim atau memang Hangyul yang menjadi payah, Hangyul merasa malam ini Seungyoun tak akan bisa ia puaskan seperti biasanya.

Sambil berusaha mengesampingkan pikiran itu, Hangyul paksa kejantanan Seungyoun untuk masuk lebih dalam. Menelan kembali sesuatu yang terasa sudah hampir keluar dari lambungnya.

Seungyoun menangkap bulir air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata Hangyul. Walau ia baru saja merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, namun tangannya menjulur untuk mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Hangyul.

“Nafas dulu, cantik.”

Hangyul tak bisa apa - apa selain menurut.

Dengan tangan yang membelai punggung, Hangyul menangkap sinyal yang Seungyoun beri agar ia kembali membaringkan badan di atas kasur. Bersamaan dengan Hangyul yang tertidur, Seungyoun pun menelungkupkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan anal Hangyul.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pemandangan dari bawah sini. Dan Seungyoun tetap saja dibuat terkesima tiap kali ia memposisikan diri di tempat yang sudah biasa ia tempat setiap mereka berhubungan badan.

Seungyoun kembali memulai permainan dengan jilatan - jilatan kecil di paha Hangyul. Kanan dan kiri ia telusuri dengan adil. Dari ujung penis sampai ke rektum. Seungyoun jelajahi dengan seksama. Dan lidah itu mulai menyapa Hangyul.

Baru sekali usap, namun Hangyul berhasil dibuat gila karenanya.

Malam berlalu begitu cepat, namun keduanya tak berencana untuk mengakhiri dengan cepat.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Seungyoun baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika menangkap jarum pendek yang menunjuk angka empat. Ia menggigit bibir ketika rasa bersalah tiba - tiba melanda. Tapi melihat wajah pulas Hangyul melegakan hatinya. Dengan cepat Seungyoun menyusul ke bawah selimut dan merengkuh Hangyul. Membuat lelaki yang dipeluk terbangun.

“Eh? Kebangun? Maaf sayang. Tidur lagi. Baru jam empat subuh.”

Bau segar yang menguar dari Seungyoun membuat Hangyul mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan cepat. Membuat ia membalas peluk Seungyoun erat dan memindahkan kepalanya dari kepala ke dada bidang Seungyoun.

“Kamu kayanya gak usah rajin olahraga deh, Youn.”

“Loh kenapa?”

“Kamu kalo lagi rajin olahraga tuh _main_ nya jadi lama. _Sangean_ nya cepet banget tapi. Aku capek.”

Seungyoun terbahak.

“Ya emang itu tujuannya kali. Biar _lama_ . Eh iya, kita emang udah lama ya gak _main_?”

“Gatau. Lupa. Kenapa? Udah ama siapa aja pas gak sama aku?”

“Dih? Gitu. Heh. Kebalik ya. Harusnya aku yang masih marah dan cemburu sama kamu. Kok malah kamu yang judes?”

“Ya abis nanyanya gitu. Kaya lupa banget udah pernah ama siapa aja.”

“Gak gitu. Aku tuh nanya soalnya agak kepikiran. _Am I being too rough_ ampe kamu nangis?”

“Jangan pake bahasa inggris aku gak ngerti!”

“Hahahahaha. Kamu tadi kenapa kok nangis?”

“Kapan?”

“Pas _blowjowb_ aku.”

“Gatau.”

“Bohong.”

“Gatau, Seungyoun.”

“Kamu kalo bohong lagi aku beneran gak biarin kamu tidur. Asli.”

“Ih..”

“Ya makanya.”

“Kamu tadi. Aduh males banget aku ngomongnya. Tapi pokoknya tadi aku ngerasa kita udah gak kaya dulu aja. Aku takut kamu udah males sama aku. Apalagi aku bikin kamu marah.”

“Astaga… aku lupa banget...”

  
  
  


“Aku lupa kamu gampang banget _sub-drop_ kadang. Apalagi kalo emosinya lagi gak stabil. _Sorry…_ salah aku tadi juga gak liat kamu gimana dulu. Maafin aku ya?”

Pelukan Hangyul mengerat.

“Maafin aku juga.”

  
  



End file.
